Questions Killed The Frogs
by writergirl97
Summary: Sequal to Suspicion Killed The Kate. Asking a question is easy, but getting the answer is much, much harder.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys or the Frogs (unforunately) or anybody else from there.**

**Claimer: I own Kate, and Stephie and Sarah! Even if two outta three of 'em won't admit it -_-**

* * *

><p>Kate<p>

"We met during the middle of the hottest day of the summer." I told them in a smug voice. The two sexiest guys I know then exchanged a pained glance and I snickered, "Dumbasses."

Edgar Frog, the only guy I know who dresses like Rambo and is damned proud of it, glared at me relentlessly, when my boyfriend, his brother, Alan Frog just rolled his eyes. I still get chills from calling him 'my boyfriend'.

"So what exactly do you mean by 'psychic vampire.'" I was questioned, as I bit into the sandwich. Damn. This 'feminist' thing is really paying off 'cause these guys can make a _mean_ ham and cheese!

"I told you what it meant. I have low energy fields. I take from others, but only enough to live. God, do you two _not_ have ears?" They ignored the jab and grunted. I think they were having a hard time computing the fact that there are _other_ types of vampires out there. "And seriously, guys, like, more that half the entire population of the world is like that. It's no big deal."

The guys' eyes widened and I got up to get some orange juice. Sarah had banned soda from the house and her great-cousins happily obliged. I love Sarah to death, but my _god_ is she annoying when it comes to our health! She'd probably counter with 'Well, I _am_ a Virgo!'

"So," Alan started, pulling me from my mind-babble, "there are vampires out there that… _aren't_ dangerous?"

I thought for a second on his question. Then I thought again. How to answer this with out making him hate us? "No… we _are_ dangerous. It's just that usually we don't do much harm. We take only what we require. There is no 'energy-lust' or what ever. If we don't need it, we don't take it. Unlike the blood-sucking brethren. And we don't live forever. We're humans, just… tweaked."

The Frogs nodded, taking that in. They're tweaked too. Not in a psychic way, but more of a… social way. They understand. Hopefully, now, they'll understand something else.

"Now that we know about each other, be prepared to add another member to you're group. 'Cause I'm joining!" I smiled hugely at them. The vampire hunters gaped at me. Okay, they hadn't gone out and said, 'Hey, Kate, we're leech killers. Wanna make out?' like I _hoped_ they would, but it was pretty obvious otherwise.

"What? No way! You're a girl, Kate. You won't be able to handle yourself against the strong vampires. And we don't need you freaking out in the face of the enemy. That'll make them think they can one-up us."

"Not to mention, we don't have time to train you! You have no weapons here to defend yourself. If a vampire attacked, you'd probably run screaming like a wuss. I mean, you aren't even armed!" Alan and Edgar reasoned with me. I reached into my boots and pulled out two very real pistols and pointed it at each of the boys' heads with clink.

"Care to repeat?" Was my smug reply.

"You're in." Alan immediately said with a huge smile on his [sexy] face.

"Alright, fine, whatever. So you can work with a gun. And I don't care if you're sleeping with one of the guys in charge, you aren't in until I _say_ you're in." Edgar crossed his arms indignantly at me. Alan and I both glared at him.

"The only person _I'm_ sleeping with, is my dog Luke and a small, plush Darth Vader. So, I don't know what _you're_ smoking."

"I meant it figuratively, of course." Edgar murmured, looking down at the table. I could tell he hated talking about sex and relationships and stuff. I can work off of it. I mean, _I_ hated talking about it too, but I could totally push my own feelings aside for his discomfort. Aren't I just the sweetest?

"Oh, of course. Now, are we going to add the others into this too?"

"Others?" Alan asked me. I smiled, loving how he didn't know where the hell I was going with this.

"Yeah, Steph and Sarah. So, Edgar, what do you think about that?"

He glared up at me then, and my heart stopped momentarily because I honest to god thought he was going to kill me. "Steph can handle herself in a fight. That much I know. But Sarah is to delicate to go into this business."

"What do you mean…." I started, getting up and going around the table so I trapped him in-between me and Alan. "Delicate?"

"She couldn't handle herself. She'd get hurt instantly. And even if she _did_ pass training, I'd have to worry about her all the time on a mission and probably wouldn't get the kill because I was distracted."

"Wow that sounds like you care about her." I said, actually surprised of the emotion in his voice during the last sentence. When I had spoken, I didn't mean it patronizingly.

He grunted at me, and then pushed me away so he could get up and pace. "Of course not. But she's human, and we protect humans. Truth, justice, and the American way." He recited what seemed to be his motto to me.

"If that's what you live by, then why do you keep lying to yourself?" I gazed at the pacing Rambo looking boy, but he averted his eyes to anywhere but over to me.

"Because." Was just his soft reply.

"Edgar, listen, we could just keep going on about this. We can end it here, or continue debating, but all I want is for you to admit the truth."

For a few moments, I thought he wasn't going to say anything. Then, moodily, he snapped, "Fine. Okay? I'm in love with Sarah. She's the most beautiful, annoying, amazing, sweet, and interesting person I know. When I'm with her I feel like I can conquer the world. But I can't be _with_ her because I have issues getting close to people and she most likely thinks I hate her. Okay? Happy now?" Edgar turned to me with moisture in his eyes and silently dared me to say anything else. I just nodded mutely.

"Back to the whole 'vampire hunter' thing." Intruded the boy with the charcoal hair. I turned to him and smiled, and he returned it with his own. My heart thudded weirdly and (not for the first time) I realized he's the only person that can make me feel such strong good emotions. "Are you positive you want to join us? It's a lonely road, that's for sure."

I smiled, and I said something that the romantic in any girl would die from. I murmured, "How can I be lonely, when I have you?" Going along with the mood, Alan pulled me in for our second ever kiss. It tasted just as sweet as the first one, only there was of course the sandwich and drink I had added into it. Alan slowly dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and as soon as my mouth parted slightly to let him, the annoying brother had to intrude.

"Guys, this is supposed to be an action/ supernatural story, not a damned fluff. Can we please get back on track? We're probably loosing audience because of this."

I glared at him, but my boyfriend (boyfriend!) chuckled in what seemed to be agreement. "Let's start you're training."

With that, we worked well into the night. We had me practice shooting with my Nerf gun on various targets, and for the most I got them all down pact. Then we moved onto something different. Since I wasn't so handy with a stake, we took a balloon, a sharpie, a fake small Christmas tree, and some of Steph's clothes to make a faux vampire that I would practice on.

Moving quickly, I slashed, stabbed and basically had tons of fun. But then we moved from stationary, to human. "I'm going to try and bite you, and you have to stop me." Were Alan's words, as Edgar sat on the sidelines so he could watch and give me 'helpful' (aka annoying) feedback.

"What if I want you to?" I taunted, knowing my friends would be proud.

"I'll remember that for later." Alan smirked and then lunged. I swerved and then pointed the stake at him, in a ready position. He lunged to the side and tried to get behind me, probably to pull me in from the back. For a moment, I let him think he got me, but then I turned, flipped him over and straddled him. I brought the point of the stake down to his heart and after I made sure he knew I won, I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Next time don't straddle you're killer. Vampires go out in a ton of ways. Usually by imploding or exploding. You'd be caught right in the middle of it if you did that on the real thing." Edgar called from the sidelines (aka the bottom of the basement stairs.)

"What ever. I did good and you know it." Haughtily, I got up and helped up the silent Frog.

"Yeah, well—" Alan started to say when we heard a loud thump up stairs. Wearily, we all glanced at each other and then we jetted up the flight of steps.

All was eerily dark and quiet. The Frogs have been here for hours, and I was slightly shocked my current guardians were not home from the vet with Luke yet. Then I remembered that they were also going out on a date and promised they wouldn't be back with the dog until past midnight.

We made our way silently though the house until we heard a jingle on knob of the front door. We all gasped and turned with a jump. Someone was trying to break in. Considering this was Santa Carla, it was one of two things. A, a burglar, or the most likely option B. A vampire.

"Kate." I heard a husky voice call, snapping the silence in two. "Let me in. I know you're in there. Do it. Now!" The voice commanded with a tad bit of desperation, and the jiggling increased.

"Do you have any crosses in the house?" Edgar asked me quietly, already having a stake out.

I turned to him, my eyebrow raised, and I asked in a loud voice, "Do I _look_ Christian to you?" With one hand on my hip, I fingered my pentacle necklace.

Edgar growled at me, and turned his attention back to the door, knowing I was a lost cause. We slowly advanced, and the infamous Frogs took their place on either side of the door. I glanced at them and I suddenly pushed open the door, my holy water gun pointed straight out at the vampire.

Except it wasn't a vampire. It was Sarah, who looked like she had been crying. "Ok. Where's Steph, why didn't you use you're key, and how come you were crying?" I asked her immediately, compressing it all into one sentence.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see the guys relax and put their weapons away. And then they tried to sneak away, because they knew how hormonal Sarah can get.

"Um, well," Sarah started in a shaky, small voice. "Sam had showed up, and Steph went off with him. Sh-she ditched me. And she had the money and key and stuff. So, yeah, I had to walk home and I'm really cold, I'm really tired, and may I please come in?" Her voice cracked at the last part and I turned and swung my arm in an exaggerated fashion that allowed her to enter. I locked eyes with Edgar for a moment and saw a tidal wave of emotions there.

Sarah sniffled as she entered her family's house and then she pulled at the island's chair and sat in it, and turned to me. She blinked for a moment and then asked, "You _do_ know that there are army clad boys lurking in the shadows, right?"

I laughed and said, "Really? Huh. Thanks for the info." I slid the water gun onto the table top and snagged the seat next to her. Edgar and Alan took their seats that they had earlier in the day.

"So…. Edgar, when are you going to ask Sarah out?"


End file.
